Under the stars
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: A estrelas contam histórias. - centauros - Harry Potter - RA


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio:**XLVIII Chall Relâmpago, mestrado pela Alex Oliver Lupin

**Ship: **Harry Potter

**Capa: **por Dark – link no meu profile

**Sinopse:** A estrelas contam histórias.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin

**Finalização:**06 de junho de 2010

**Quantidade de capítulos:**1

**Observação: **Fic baseada no clipe da música "Rain", do Mika. Mas só no clipe, a música não serviu de base para nada além de fundo sonoro aqui, apesar de eu amar o Mika.

**Under the stars**

A floresta cantava.

O som do vento da noite correndo suave por entre os troncos velhos demais. A luz azul e fria da lua fazendo o chão de folhas secas negro como seus cabelos. As folhas brilhando difusas entre luz e escuridão como seus olhos brilhavam em verde.

E ele era parte de tudo isso. Era parte da floresta. Era parte da magia. O vento que fluía por entre os troncos de milhões de anos de mágica corria agora em suas veias, seu sangue pulsando da consciência de seu poder. A história contada pelos céus.

Marte brilhava. Era hora da luta e ele não fugiria, porque sabia o que ia acontecer.

Ele havia lido nas estrelas.

**o0o**

- Nesta noite você desafiou o seu povo, Firenze. O que você pensa que estava fazendo, servindo de mula para aquele humano?

Os olhos claros do centauro se fixaram sérios e silenciosos em Rohan, que o acusava no meio da clareira, frente a todo o rebanho.

- Você viu quem ele era. Você sabe o que vai acontecer.

- Nós juramos não nos indispor com a vontade dos céus.

- Unicórnios estão morrendo, Rohan! O mal chegou à floresta, à nossa casa! Ele está batendo os cascos a cada árvore em nosso caminho, e nós estamos olhando para os céus e vendo nossa destruição sem perceber que ela está somente a um passo de distância! – o centauro mais jovem andava pela clareira enquanto falava, sua irritação latente.

- Não é nossa luta! Não devemos interferir!

- Nós também morreremos no fim, Agouro! – Firenze se voltou para o líder, olhando os olhos azuis como os seus – Você sabe que sim. E quantos antes de nós. Em algum momento talvez lutemos, quando o desespero for demais, quando não somente nossa casa, mas nossa cultura, nosso orgulho que agora nos impede de agir estiverem maculados, pisoteados por essa criatura que o próprio céu nos mostra que já plantou seu mal para toda uma era de escuridão!

- E você nos pede que façamos o que, então, Firenze? – Rohan tomou a frente da conversa mais uma vez, percebendo os sussurros de incertezas que corriam o rebanho – Nos aliemos àqueles que nos julgam inferiores? Aqueles que montam em nossos ombros e usam de nossa força para fazer o trabalho sujo deles? – o centauro cuspiu no chão e pisoteou a terra, fazendo se erguer uma nuvem de poeira no centro da qual empinou o corpo baio, agitando a multidão em sua ira.

- NÃO! Nós já fomos escravizados antes por acreditar no homem, Firenze! – Agouro se pronunciou, tentando acalmar seus pares – Não será na minha era que o mesmo erro será cometido! As estrelas dizem que o garoto que você salvou nessa noite deve ser protegido, pois em sua alma está a perdição da sombra. Fizemos a nossa parte nesta noite, e estaremos à margem quando ele precisar de nós. Mas não mais que isso. Nossa força está no conhecimento e os homens não conseguem perceber isso, devemos manter distância.

- O garoto vai morrer, Agouro! Seu caminho está cheio de escolhas perigosas demais para uma criança de qualquer espécie. E, como você disse, os humanos não têm conhecimento o suficiente para guiá-lo. Ninguém suportaria o encargo que lhe foi dado para seguir até o fim.

- Se você insistir nisso, Firenze, eu serei obrigado a expulsá-lo, pelo bem do rebanho! – Agouro o interrompeu – Estamos em paz, e assim vamos continuar enquanto a guerra dos humanos nos permitir! Não vamos nos unir aos humanos em uma luta que não é nossa!

- Eu não estou pedindo isso, Agouro! Mas a criança vai morrer antes do fim! E nós talvez não podemos impedir isso, mas podemos prepará-la mais que os humanos. Ela pode _entender_ seu poder, sua mágica e sua missão, e ela pode lutar por isso, e não pelos ideais _deles_. Tome Harry Potter, Agouro, e você terá sua paz sem mortes de inocentes!

- Mas isso seria declarar uma guerra contra Dumbledore! – Rohan encarava Firenze como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

- Dumbledore é talvez um dos poucos humanos capaz de entender nossos motivos. Converse com ele, Agouro. Ele quer proteger o garoto, não haverá lugar mais seguro do que a floresta se ele souber viver aqui. E ela, assim como nós, podemos dar a ele exatamente o tipo de sabedoria que já salvou sua vida uma vez, e pode salvar a todos nós!

E Agouro viu no semblante jovem demais, nos olhos claros e na voz firme do centauro que arriscava seu nome, sua vida e tudo em que acreditava, que aquilo era uma opção.

**o0o**

Ele estava com medo.

Era claro que ele estava com medo. E era um medo novo. Talvez o medo que ele deve ter sentido ao ser abandonado na porta da casa de seus tios ainda bebê. Ele estava sendo entregue mais uma vez para o cuidado de outros e não tinha como não temer.

Dumbledore parou ao seu lado, fazendo-o parar também com a mão apoiada em seu ombro, mas não olhava para ele. Eles haviam conversado longamente na enfermaria, quando voltara da sua pequena primeira – ou segunda – batalha contra Voldemort, e o professor lhe informou, com uma voz triste, que talvez Harry precisasse de uma proteção que nem ele, Dumbledore, nem Hogwarts poderiam lhe dar.

O centauro parado a sua frente, altivo, sorriu de leve para ele, mas Harry não conseguiu retribuir. Era estranho aquele medo. Quando ele encarou o cão de três cabeças ou quando viu Ron ser derrubado pela peça de xadrez, ele sentiu medo, mas era um medo diferente, um medo líquido, dissolvido em raiva, ânsia por lutar, rancor e adrenalina. Ali havia somente Firenze, familiar e assustador ao mesmo tempo, e o desconhecido.

O centauro lhe estendeu a mão, que Harry aceitou, sentindo-se pequeno quando foi içado para montá-lo. E então já não havia mais escolha e ele não quis olhar para Dumbledore uma última vez antes de seguir cavalgando pela floresta.

Havia suavidade na floresta, no brilho difuso do sol por entre as folhas, no trote descontínuo que buscava entre raízes e buracos o melhor caminho para casa. O cheiro leve das árvores fez seu rosto ficar frio e ele sentiu as lágrimas que corriam silenciosas lembrando a despedida breve dos amigos antes de embarcarem no trem e a incerteza sobre quando voltariam a se ver frente à afirmação de que aquilo era necessário.

Hogwarts era uma lembrança tão breve e tão próxima.

- Você vai aprender muito aqui também, Harry. Bem vindo à nossa casa. – Firenze anunciou quando entraram na clareira.

Pensar em _casa_ era, até certo ponto, um único conforto naquele momento.

**o0o**

Não havia limites.

O céu era o teto, o guia, a história e a fonte de todo o saber. Era nele que estavam escrito seus atos e suas bases. Nele e nas palavras de outros centauros, Harry aprendeu sobre sua mãe, sobre seu pai, sobre as pessoas que zelavam por ele, sobre o que precisava fazer e o que Voldemort havia feito com a própria alma.

E como ele estava envolvido naquilo além de uma simples profecia. Era os elos das estrelas e dos planetas que lhe contavam o que na verdade ele já sentia há muito tempo.

E o seu sentir fazia sentido ao pulsar com aquela energia estranha que vinha da terra, que era seu chão, seu caminho e seu leito. Era de onde vinha seu alimento e sua força, sua vida. E ele podia senti-lo pulsar a cada passo que deu naquela clareira, nas trilhas estreitas da floresta, com seus caminhos dúbios, seus buracos, suas armadilhas.

As árvores fechavam um território que na verdade não existia. A floresta era somente uma sombra, um ponto de recolhimento daqueles que desejavam beber de sua força, de sua vida. As árvores terminavam em montanhas, em rios, em vales de um verde sem fim, em vilas calmas ou agitadas em um cotidiano que parecia ignorá-la, nos jardins do castelo onde às vezes Harry gostava de ir olhar o movimento sutil dos estudantes.

Ele não fazia mais parte disso.

Sete anos depois, ele tinha certeza de que já havia aprendido mais do que qualquer livro poderia ter-lhe ensinado. Por vezes encontrava Hagrid, Hermione veio visitá-lo uma vez com Ron, mas nunca ficavam muito. Não tinham autorização e tinham medo da floresta. E Harry conseguia se lembrar que um dia temeu também, mas agora sorria, porque o que eles diziam não fazia mais tanto sentido.

Ele havia se libertado de coisas como autorizações e medo. Ele não temia mais Voldemort ou a floresta. Ambos tinham seus segredos que ele nunca desvendaria, mas ele havia aprendido a respeitá-los, e isso lhe dava poder.

Ele entendia a floresta em sua energia, naquela magia mais forte que qualquer outra catalogada, formada de muitas vidas, muitas folhas mortas caídas em seu chão, muitos sussurros de muitas raças correndo com o vento, abrigadas sob o mesmo céu.

Os centauros acalmaram o garotinho assustado e o carregaram enquanto ainda era perigoso que corresse por entre as árvores, falando sobre suas raízes e sua supremacia em um espaço e um tempo maiores do que os bruxos conseguiam supor. E conforme Harry foi vendo com os próprios olhos e sentindo na pele o que os seres e a vida da floresta significavam, ele compreendeu o que sua própria vida dentro daquele pulsar contínuo era.

E não lhe importava mais o que Dumbledore fazia durante aqueles sete anos ou o que estava acontecendo na guerra. Ele sabia que, de alguma forma, Voldemort estava de volta e estava procurando por ele, mas ninguém – salvo Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron e os centauros – sabiam onde estava. Talvez nem seus tios. Ele estava seguro para entender o que precisava ser feito enquanto as estrelas sussurravam em seus sonhos.

Harry esperava pelo dia em que a guerra chegaria à _sua casa_. Os centauros haviam visto aquele dia há muito tempo e ele sabia que somente por isso havia ganhado seu lugar entre eles. E agora ele podia não saber quando foi a última guerra entre gigantes e duendes, porque isso não estava mais no _seu_ mundo, mas sabia que tipo de magia havia salvado sua vida com apenas um ano.

E enquanto montava testrálios para conseguir acompanhar o galope de _seu_ rebanho sob a lua, Harry ouvia os uivos ao longe, e o vento passava agitado entre seus cabelos, e as criaturas por entre as árvores sussurravam seu nome e lhe diziam que a hora estava chegando. E ele não tinha mais medo.

Estava pronto.

**o0o**

Dumbledore morreria. Foi a primeira coisa que Harry conseguiu pressupor olhando as estrelas que os centauros ainda não tinham visto. Por isso, o dia em que os olhos verdes divisaram o túmulo branco no meio dos jardins, ele soube que havia chegado a hora.

Voldemort poderia voltar pelas mãos de Harry, pelas próprias mãos, pelas mãos de outros, mas ele voltaria. _Como_ era algo que não importava mais, ele já andava pela terra novamente e seus passos faziam as folhas vibrarem e os seres da floresta se agitarem porque todos sabiam que, agora que Dumbledore não estava mais lá, ele estava vindo.

E Harry marchou por entre raízes que sempre estiveram ali e sempre estariam, independente de seus atos, sentindo a terra e as folhas mortas tocarem seus pés. E era dia, mas ele levava nos seus cabelos não a lembrança de seu pai, mas o negro da noite, que era muito mais profundo, e em seus olhos não o sacrifício de sua mãe, mas o brilho de cada uma daquelas folhas, que era muito mais forte. E atrás dele, seguiam não só centauros, mas cada ser inominável que ainda queria viver, e ele não precisava nomear ou temer, porque eles estavam ao seu lado.

E foi na sua casa – seu chão, sem paredes ou teto ou limites – que ele encarou Voldemort pela terceira e última vez em sua vida, como seus pais fizeram.

Harry sabia que ia morrer, mas já não tinha medo. Ele crescera vendo a morte nos ombros dos testrálios, nas folhas caídas no chão, no céu. Fazia parte de sua vida como fazia parte da vida de Voldemort. Eles iriam morrer, e só, porque eram uma mesma alma, um mesmo todo, partes de algo muito mais complexo. Assim como ele era parte da floresta e sua morte a enfraqueceria, como cada um de seus seres. Ele poderia cair no chão, como suas folhas, e ser pisado pelos seus seres até voltar a fazer parte de algo.

Ele era parte de algo. Era parte dos centauros, das árvores e do céu tanto quanto era parte de Voldemort. E, se morrendo ele levaria parte da energia da floresta, levaria também parte da de Voldemort.

E seria um novo fim.

Como estava escrito nas estrelas.

**FIM**

**NA: Essa fic não chegou a ter um plot. Foi mais uma idéia que surgiu a partir do clipe de "ah, cara, e se o Harry fosse criado pelos centauros?", com um grande feeling de long. Mas o chall era muito rápido e exigia fics curtas, e eu simplesmente deixei fluir, porque a idéia era boa e o mestre mereceu.**

**Espero que gostem e encontrem a linha condutora da fic. Para ser sincera, eu ainda estou procurando.**

**Beijos.**


End file.
